Warm hearts
by Glacio Fajro
Summary: A crack fic for a friend featuring a frozen and a lion king crossover. Au: a no power at where Disney chracters run a zoo, slight bestialty(no sex), modern area


A Scar x Anna X Kovu Disney crack fic

Warning: slight bestality, no powers, modern era fic

* * *

Anna laughed as she saw her sister struggling around the enclosure trying desperately to keep her grip on the young penguin well she Stood happily out of the cold room, her sister always did have a better tolerance for the cold so the chilly enclosure didn't really effect the female zookeeper "Anna" she heard her name get called turning around she found herself look at the male zookeeper who took care of the deer his name was Kistof she believed "Mr. Walt wants you to go and help with the new lions" Anna nodded and happily raced off to her new job she had only started working as Disney Zoo a few mouths ago And had been told that the only job available had been taking care of the lions who had yet to arrive, and she had agree happily if not a bit worried, she had been hoping for a animal with a warm enclosure but not one as dangerous as lion, although she had told her self as long as she was careful the lions would come to except her as a normal part of life and hopefully not try to kill and eat her body. Now standing Infront of the door to the inner part of the lions cage she felt a little bit of fear crawl back into her mind, as she opened the door and nodded to the two men who were standing over but he doors one holding a dart gun to knock the lions out should they wake before there in there enclosure.

looking over the two dark male lions Anna began to check them over noticing at once the older one had a large scar running down his face. She traced it light with her finger humming in thought before turning to the younger male and checking him over "there good lets go" she said watching as the two men picked up and carried the lions outside Anna sat down on a rock not far from the lions two buckets of meat sitting beside her to feed them when they were up Anna sat there so a bit, and laid down yawning as the warm sun forced her eyes closed and fell asleep. Yawning and sketching Anna flinched when her hand came into something soft and furry bolting up she found the buckets empty and the lions moved the younger was sitting not far from her on the rock and the older was laying in the shade far away, turns over she found the younger how she was going to now call….hmm Anna placed her hand on her chin before shrugging she would think of nicknames for this guy later, sleeping she poked it did move, she placed a hand on its head, not a shift, and she ran her hand threw his dark mane. Anna grinned as the fluffy fur ran over her hand before moving and picking up her buckets flinching and freezing as a growl echoed all around turning ever so slight she found the older lion glaring and stalking over to her she dropped the buckets and knelt down placing her hands Infront of her with her finger spread, like when you greeted a dog for the first time, said lion froze but took another step forward and sniffed her hand before turning away to be shade and laying down again. Thing continued on like this for along time, Anna would enter with food and give them it the younger one which she now called Kouv sat down near her and purred when she petted him as Anna now knew thanks to an employee from the Pixar park a theme park near by who was a fanatic about lions had said he accepted her as a part of his pride, although scar, the older lion who she had named after the only wound she had ever seen whom with, took longer to get used to her, the sniffing when she left had turned to poking his nose to petting and him rubbing him self against her legs to what happens now.

Anna enter the enclosure with two buckets full of food, the park was closed so he didn't need to be wearing her work gear leaving her in a dark blue t-shirt and some short "feeding time guys" she called to the lions placing the buckets down watching as both lions each knocked down a bucket and started eating Anna sat down and sighed happy, it was a nice day, purring brought her from the dream world back to the normal were she found scar leaning against her his head resting on her cheats, lifting her hand she placed it on his head and dragged it across his mane pulling out little knots here and there not noticing the longing look Kouv was giving her as his watched his adopted father lay and get petted by the female he wanted to claim as his mate, but alas his father was already planning on wooing her, a idea lit up in kouv's mind but if she rejected him for Kouv instead she could be him mate, grinning Kouv moved past her as she picked up the buckets running his head along her legs and he moved to he sleeping spot watching as she left his father laying down on a rock as Kouv Rose and made his way over to him.

The next morning Anna was awoken by a phone call lifting it she wandered it weakly "hello" "ANNA you have to come quickly one of the lion has been hurt!" One of the guards from the zoo said into the phone, jumping up Anna pulled her hair into a bun, and threw on a pair of clean clothes before rushing outside and into her car, as Anna raced into the the lions pen she found scar laying on a table with two vets cleaning up two wound, rushing over she snapped some gloves on "what happened!" She asked "it looks like the lions got into a fight" he spoke handing her a needle and threat pointing to a deep cut on his side as he went back to asking the other doctor for disinfectant as he cleaned some other wounds after an hour or four of helping scar Anna found her self laying in there pen with scar laying inside a bucket of food tossed over with Kouv eating happily beside it before turning to her purring as he laid his head on her lap letting her hand fall onto his head she spoke to him " oh Kouv I don't know what to do what if scar dosent make it? What will happen?" She stared into the sky Kouv stared at her 'was she really that worried about him? Dose that mean she already accept his offer? Did he still have a shot?' He wondered and flinched back and scar limped out of the inner pen and Anna rushed over to him checking him over making sure he was ok, scar purred in return and sat down happy as Anna sat with him running her fingers threw his mane and hugged him "I was so worried" she muttered into his fur, making said lion smirk And turn to his son "don't even try it, she's mine" he growled knowing that his mate wouldn't under stand him, but purred non the less and licked her check and draped a foreleg around her shoulder grinning as he dicide as punishment to attacking him, he would rub his victory in his son face as scar pushed his muzzle into the females neck he growled out a single world that made the younger lion feel like crying and attacking him at once "mate" he purred as Anna pulled away and poked him on the nose "come on let's get you lunch before the afternoon rush gets here" she spoke watching as scar followed her to the door and sat down waiting for him bucket of food. Across the path a female hyena was sitting on a rock when a thump was hear "fool" she heard a voice say behind her causing her to turn and see a male hyena sitting next to her, she rolled her eyes and leaned over licking his check "so where you" she spoke as they both turned there attention away from each other, there favourite show was on it was a spoa opera about two lions both in love with one human girl named Anna and it was called 'warm hearts'

THE END


End file.
